Murder in the City
by semprefede
Summary: One-shot. Johnny Tutturo is the heart of Graceland. Fun, loyal, open and honest. Or so his roommates think. But Johnny has his secrets, and they've found their way to Graceland. (Rated K even though there is a bit of cursing on Charlie's part)


**I was inspired by two different songs by The Avett Brothers: "Murder in the City" and "I and Love and You."**

"Aye, Charlie, have you seen Mike?" The brunette shakes her head, a cigarette between her fingers. Johnny frowns and opens the fridge. He picks up the carton of orange juice labeled with a 'D.J.'. He wasn't just disappointed that Mike wasn't in—he was upset the Jakes was marking his stuff again.

"Last I heard of him, he was picking up some people from the airport. He didn't tell me who." Johnny nods, making his way back toward the stairs. He looks back at Charlie.

"Aye, Chuck, lemme know when he's back." She acknowledges him with a mock salute, and Johnny smiles wide. There was nothing quite like having your roommates as your family.

—**Graceland—**

Mike stands with his sign, waiting for the family to exit from their plane. He was called by the bureau late last night—a cartel connected to Caza was after a family, and the bureau wanted them to take refuge in Graceland. Mike shakes his head. He couldn't understand why it was Graceland's job to take in witness protection. His heart didn't complain, but he wanted to get back to D.C. as soon as possible—and that meant focusing on their bus work for the next two weeks. As if that wasn't enough stress. On top of it all, they had no room for another person in the house, let alone a family. But when Mike had complained, the bureau cut him off and told him it was already taken care of. Mike massages the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes. He couldn't take much more stress.

"Excuse me, sir," the voice that jolts him from his thoughts is shaky. Worried, tired, frail, and barely a whisper; yet, it's clear as a bell. Mike opens his eyes and stares at the woman. She's almost as tall as him—probably 5'9, with a small baby bump protruding in her shirt. Her hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail, and wisps of it are in her eyes. Though Mike notices how beautiful her eyes are—a slate gray, with flecks of blue and amber—he can't focus on them, because his eyes are on the little girl holding tightly to her leg. The woman snaps her fingers, and Mike nearly jumps.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I was caught up with my thoughts." She flashes him a smile of perfect, sparkling white teeth.

"It's perfectly fine. I just wanted to make sure you knew it was us." Mike nods, folding up the sign and extending his hand.

"Welcome, Ms. Ruiz. My name is Mike Warren, I'm currently the head of the household you'll be staying in." She smiles again, and shakes his hand. He notes that her hands are calloused and worn, a sign that she works with her hands.

"Oh, please call me Lottie." Mike nods, and Lottie Ruiz coaxes the young girl from behind her leg. Mike bends down to the girl's level, all smiles. Kids actually make him really nervous, but he knows he has to show a good side if these people will be living in the house.

"And who is this beautiful girl?" And it's true, that the woman's daughter is beautiful. She has the same dark hair of her mother, her hair curly and down to her waist. She has big doe eyes, the color of warm chocolate. The girl looks to her mother expectantly.

"This is Karitza Jo. She's pretty shy. Can you say 'hi' sweetheart?" Lottie looks at her daughter, who waves a weary hand Mike's way. Lottie laughs, and the sound is like twinkling bells. "Well, then, I suppose we should get going."

—**Graceland—**

"Yo, Johnny, Mike said he'll be pulling in any minute!" Charlie yells up the stairs, and Johnny pokes his head around the corner. "I'm headed out to the tattoo parlor. Gotta keep up appearances and all. I don't know why you're so anxious to see Mikey. Two days ago you acted like you could've slit his throat." Johnny shrugs, near running down the stairs. He paces toward the front door, wringing his hands. Charlie raises and eyebrow, dropping her bag onto the couch. "Johnny Tutturo, what the hell is going on here?" He stops pacing and shakes his head.

"Aye, nothing's going on, Charlie. Go to work." She shrugs, picking her stuff up off the couch.

"Just know, Johnny, that if you're lying to me I will take one of my tattoo needles and stab it in your damn throat." Johnny laughs and shoos her away. When Charlie opens the door, Mike is there with his keys. Behind him, Lottie stands with a hand on her stomach.

"Bye, Charles!" Mike yells behind him. He walks in to the house, and Lottie stands beside him, taking in the set up. Mike smiles at Johnny. "Hey, Johnny. Meet our new roommates." Mike smiles from Lottie to Johnny. "This is Carlotta Ruiz. She prefers Lottie. And this is her daughter Karitza Jo. Lottie, Karitza, this is Joe Tutturro. We call him Johnny after a story he told during one of his undercover cases." Mike gives Lottie a look of concern because her cheeks are covered in tears. Karitza runs past them both and jumps in to Johnny's arms, and he catches her and pulls her into a tight hug.

"Daddy, I missed you!" She yells, hugging him back tightly. Mike's eyes go wide…

_"My husband is an FBI agent, too." Lottie says. Karitza is in the backseat, enjoying the wind coming through the Jeep Wrangler. Mike smiles and raises an eyebrow._

_ "I didn't realize you were married. Sorry, I wasn't told much about you at all." She laughs, her smile contagious._

_ "Oh, yes. We've been married for nearly two years, but we met almost eight years ago. We've had to stay separate because of his job. But it seems it still managed to find our little family." Mike nods, absorbing every word._

_ "So, Mr. Ruiz is okay with the government shutting you in a houseful of strangers?" She laughs again, louder than before._

_ "His name isn't Ruiz. The FBI said it would probably be best if I used my maiden name until this all blows over. But yes, he's perfectly fine with it. He's aware of the situation and even approves." Mike avoids rolling his eyes. What kind of father and husband is okay with the government taking away his family? Even if it is his superior's decision? No man should be without his family…_

Mike understood in an instant what kind of man let the government do such a thing. Because they weren't taking his family from him, they were giving his family **to him.** Mike watches as Lottie runs to Johnny, pulling him tight into a hug and then kissing him fiercely. When they pull back for air, Johnny looks toward Mike and gives him an appreciative smile.

"Thanks for taking care of my family, Mikey." Mike laughs.

"I just don't know how you kept this a secret for two years," Mike says, his tone still sounding rather shocked.

"Look, Mikey, I want to tell the house myself. We're the only ones here right now, but everyone should be home by dinner time. I'll share the secret with them then, okay?" Mike puts his hands up in mock defeat. Johnny gives him a nod of appreciation. "You're a good man, Mike Warren." Mike smiles at the family, now piled together on the couch. He would let Johnny share this news.

Because there's nothing worth sharing like the love that lets them share their name.


End file.
